hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Arances Legends
Arances Legends was born from the town of Arances, his parents was the arances and christians. Arances learning to play basketball and also easily know all his captivity. He was dignified to be the hopeful boy. He starts with Steve Legends as his first friend, then Mante Legends as he joins on my sixth grade. He will soon becoming a chess player starting his twenty-second birthday as to fight Mante Legends after the storm fell by Pablo that leads to Fatima Legends' lost and kidnapped by Yewas Legends. 'First Game (Episode 15-16)' Arances Legends create his own legends after his 22nd birthday. The ship was called Blueprints it is very resourceful to him as the pirate. His former captain Jericho Mustach is now depart and retire and pass it to Arances Legends. After that he adds the six legends however he found Bago Legends in the night time. When he is apprentice riding the ship, he descended to them with passing by. Mante Legends first to go while Adjaua Legends join him to spy. Steve Legends and Nortis Legends are staying outside. When Mante Legends opens the door. Arances Legends sneaks onto him and attack but Mante Legends dodge it and it also as intruder. The intruder attack back to him and successfully kick his guts upward and won. Arances Legends was defeated, he manage to help. Arances Legends tells about Bago Legends, the specter who will die if winning the battle three times (losing the game three times by the same player). He lives in the dark and still hiding this ship in the morning. That leads Blueprints unable to ride. Arances Legends want Mante Legends to fight him to return his lost six pieces from him. Mante Legends using his technique easily against Bago Legends and it works successfully, brutality. So Arances Legends thanked Mante Legends and he decide to board but Steve Legends and Nortis Legends leave behind that is panicking outrage. The only person who in the ship is with Mante Legends and Adjaua Legends. 'Second Game '(Episode 15-16) Arances Legends droves to the castle but Masangay Legends interrupted him asking the people in this house because he is scared that he is there name Mante Legends' biological father. Thankfully he isn't there but mysteriously so he decide to give a cell number with Mante Legends but he forgot the phone number then Arances Legends is here to test Masangay Legends and he accept it. Now they're playing chess for long in the match. Arances Legends comment about Masangay Legends is revealed to be the working of Mante family formerly. In the result, Arances Legends won easily in that match because Masangay Legends corrupting his move to making guards in the game so he needs an evolution to take down Arances Legends but their defense is tighten. In epilogue that Mante Legends and Adjaua Legends is now in ship are now ready to take about Yewas Legends louder. Arances Legends sense Masangay Legends who got victimized by Yewas Legends along of all the persons reside in the carwash island. Adjaua Legends has the great idea is to infiltrate to see Fatima Legends and Adjaua Legends making his ambush to shoot every demon plus Arances Legends will prepare Blueprints power to mesmerizing them all in hell. And Mante Legends prepare his club to slash and slug the demons he encountered. Mante Legends question if what if there demon leaders there. Adjaua Legends replied and he says we must defeat Supremo first, the demon lord. Because he is the one who responsible to controlling them. The ship rise again and ready to adventure to the demon island. 'Third Game' (Episode 21) Adjaua Legends is worrying about his friends Steve Legends and Nortis Legends who were left by the ship. Arances Legends comforting him to do so, he wants to battle with Adjaua Legends to clear his mind. Arances Legends uses his Range Adventurer Pieces' Blueprints and for Adjaua Legends uses his own pieces. This battle is for the calm mode when one gets upset. This game is too long for that and I'm sure that this is brilliant. Now Adjaua Legends finally understand and he is now calm and summons his killing move attacking when he just reaches the fortress and flew all of the pawn defense is cut after that he release an explosion that will can't getting out to hide and Arances Legends shout and lost the game in forty minutes. 'Personality' Arances is brown hair, light face and tall just like Steve Legends. He just like exploring the world using this airship over one year. His attitude was calm, frightened, and active all the time. When he met Mante Legends he change to be loyal and obedient. Category:Legends Category:Balhikor Arc Category:Steve Legends' party Category:Pirate